Blame it on my wild heart
by taniadh
Summary: Un objeto personal. Centrarse en ella. Un momento y un lugar. Olvidar el ego. Dejar este dominio. Y pronunciar las palabras. ¡Tempus Infinitum! Mallory esconde muchos más secretos de los que parece. ¿Quién es realmente esta bruja tan poderosa?
1. Chapter 1

_Nota:_ No dejo de pensar en la posible paradoja temporal que puede suceder en el tiempo según el final de la temporada por lo que esta es mi pequeña aportación para darle alguna explicación de cómo podría haber sido.

* * *

 _ **8 Abril de 2019**_

Era curioso como en el aquelarre la falta de apellidos de las chicas no era ningún problema. Un detalle que para realizar una gestión en cualquier otra institución hubiese sido obligatorio, en la academia Robichaux no era más que un simple trámite al que apenas se le daba importancia. Puede que fuese un modo de rebelarse contra una sociedad que aún mantenía una costumbre tan retrógrada como machista al establecer que las mujeres debían cambiar su apellido según la familia a la que perteneciesen, como si de un inmueble más se tratara. O, quizá, se debiera a la idea de que una vez que una bruja pertenecía al aquelarre, tenía una familia nueva donde no importaba su procedencia anterior. En cualquier caso, en la academia todas las chicas se conocían por su nombre y gracias a eso Mallory no había tenido que dar excesivas explicaciones sobre la falta de apellido a la hora de inscribirse.

El sonido del reloj de la sala principal despertó a la joven bruja haciendo que se sobresaltase y por poco dejase caer los folios y la pluma que descansaban sobre sus rodillas, aún intactos. Pensar en lo que quería escribir y lo que debería guardarse para sí había absorbido todas sus energía de las últimas horas, pero debía apresurarse si quería salir bien parada de toda aquella aventura. Aún faltaba una hora para la media noche pero la mayoría de las brujas ya se habían retirado hacía tiempo a sus habitaciones para descansar, por lo que había un mayor silencio en la casa. Aquella tranquilidad se había ido adueñando poco a poco de todo el espacio hasta que permitió la entrada de otros nuevos sonidos que despertaban muchos recuerdos en la joven bruja. El burbujeante sonido de los líquidos en reacción de las matraces con los que Cordelia experimentaba en el invernadero le recordaba a las clases de química y pociones, pero también a muchas tardes de experimentos, juegos y risas. Como aquella vez en la que quiso fabricar un perfume que pudiese captar el aroma de los pantanos de Luisiana para que Misty siempre lo llevara consigo. No había que explicar que el experimento acabó siendo un auténtico fracaso y que lo único que consiguieron aquella tarde fue crear agua con olor a barro; pero las risas de ambas mientras hacían las mezclas y lo orgullosa que Cordelia había estado de ella aquella tarde era un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

Con un suspiro, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, comenzó a recoger todos los libros y demás material que había esparcido por la mesa y sofá de la sala. Pese a saberlo desde hacía tiempo aún no se había mentalizado para afrontar aquel momento, y aún tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Fueron los tacones resonando en el suelo de mármol los que avisaron de la llegada de la suprema antes de que ésta hiciera su aparición.

—Mallory ¿qué haces aún aquí? Es muy tarde. —dijo la suprema con tono preocupado cuando vio a una de sus alumnas más prometedoras aún estaba rodeada de libros, pergaminos y muchas hojas en blanco pese a la hora. Con dos zancadas la alcanzó como para poder llevar una mano a su mejilla en un gesto del todo familiar—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Por un momento Mallory temió echar todo el plan a perder cuando aquel pequeño detalle, como era la mano de Cordelia contra su mejilla, la alcanzó provocando que una súbita emoción se adueñase de ella. Por suerte fue rápida al reaccionar e inclinar la cabeza al tiempo que parpadeaba rápidamente para disimular sus amontonadas lágrimas.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —aseguró rápidamente con una sonrisa—. Sólo me entretuve leyendo y se me ha hecho tarde.

Cordelia tardó un segundo en avaluarla con la mirada, como si dudase de ella, pero al no ver duda alguna en la bruja acabó por asentir con una sonrisa afable.

—Está bien. En ese caso me despido por hoy. Necesito dormir.

Un ligero apretón en el bíceps de la más joven fue el gesto que acompañó a sus palabras, pero aún no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la voz de Mallory la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

—Ma… Miss Cordelia. —No había dado tiempo a la directora a que se girase del todo cuando ya la había alcanzado y la estaba abrazando con inusitada fuerza ante la sorpresa de ésta—. Muchas gracias. Por todo.

Tomada por sorpresa Cordelia no tuvo más tiempo para reaccionar que devolver el abrazo sin entender muy bien a qué se debía. Sólo había dos personas en aquel aquelarre que se atreviesen a romper su barrera de espacio personal de aquella forma tan directa: Misty y Mallory. Pero, aún así, Mallory no solía ser tan espontánea como la bruja del pantano, por lo que simplemente la abrazó, esperando que le contase lo que ocurría.

—No he hecho nada, pero gracias, supongo. —dijo en un susurro la directora.

—Estoy bien.

Se adelantó a la pregunta que sabía que la suprema iba a volver a formularle y ésta vez fue ella la que se adelantó en salir primero de aquella sala para esquivar más cuestiones. Había sido demasiado arriesgado pero no había podido evitarlo, era demasiado lo que estaba en juego si fallaba. Podía perderlo todo, y quería llevarse al menos aquellos pequeños regalos como recuerdo.

No se había fijado a donde la llevaban sus pasos hasta que no se vio parada en la cocina siendo alumbrada por le resplandor que emitía la nevera abierta en medio de toda la oscuridad. No necesitaba mirar para saber quién era la causante. Misty Day, o más bien su parte inferior, era todo cuanto quedaba a la vista ya que tanto su cabeza como su torso estaban completamente introducidos en la nevera buscando algo en la balda superior. La espontánea risa de Mallory hizo que la bruja del pantano se sobresaltase y, tras un pequeño golpe con el interior de la nevera, se asomase sobre la puerta abierta con las mejillas infladas al estar masticando algo, y un bagel a medio comer en su mano.

—Oh, eres tú. Qué susto, no te había oído llegar. —dijo como toda explicación antes de volver a su infructuosa búsqueda que, segundos después, dio por terminada con un suspiro de derrota—. Alguien ha terminado la mermelada de cereza y no ha apuntado para que se compre. —Explicó con un puchero en su rostro de lo más infantil.

Mallory no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo reír de nuevo totalmente encantada con aquella situación. A veces no podía creer ni que tuviese la suerte de poder vivir esos momentos.

—Lo siento, Misty. ¿Has mirado en el escondite? —La ceja alzada de la rubia le dio la respuesta, y por un momento estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano a la boca al percatarse del error que había cometido. Suerte que Misty no hacía tantas preguntas como Cordelia y pudo salir airosa de ello—. Pensé que lo conocías, ven.

La animó tendiéndole una mano que la bruja cajún aceptó al momento tan intrigada como emocionada por aquel escondite que albergaba su mermelada favorita. Al parecer había un compartimento secreto en los armarios inferiores de la cocina, en la puerta del lado derecho y cuando Mallory se lo mostró, Misty no daba crédito. Allí había varios paquetes de galletas, bolsitas de té de hierbas ¡y un tarro entero de mermelada de cereza!

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? –Preguntó la bruja mayor, no por ello perdiendo tiempo en sacar su preciado botín de aquel escondite.

—A veces las chicas se olvidan de reponer lo que se acaba en la cocina y no quería arriesgarme.

Ciertamente, aquellos productos eran los favoritos no sólo de Misty sino de Mallory y aunque aquella coincidencia había llamado la atención de la cajún, decisió que no era buena idea ponerle pegas a un regalo, por lo que simplemente le agradeció con un abrazo que, de no estar acostumbrada, Mallory podía jurar que le había partido alguna costilla.

—¡Gracias! Te prometo que guardaré el secreto de este sitio muy bien. —Prometió con total seriedad y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mallory no podía dejar de sonreír, era algo inevitable siempre que estaba cerca de Misty, pero en ese mismo momento, después de ver aquella decisión en su mirada, no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a ella y, con la misma fuerza de antes, devolverle aquel abrazo. Sabía que guardaría el secreto, porque la única persona a la que se lo contaría sería a ella misma.

—No cambies tu forma de ser nunca. Por favor. —Susurró en su oído antes de alejarse sin darle tiempo a la contraria a poder reaccionar o responder.

No podía seguir posponiendo el momento, y, aún así, le era casi imposible alejarse de aquella casa ahora que había llegado el momento.

Subiendo por las escaleras de la academia no pudo evitar que su vista se dirigiese automáticamente hacia el cuarto escalón del lado izquierdo. Sólo que ésta vez no encontró marca alguna que mostrase una rotura anterior o lo hiciese parecer imperfecto. Algo normal ya que aún nadie había intentado bajar por éstos una estatua de mármol de forma totalmente cilíndrica que Myrtle aseguraba ser una auténtica obra de arte europea traída desde Italia pero que, en su momento, guardaba más parecido con una bola de bolera y, por tanto, tenía más sentido usarla para rodar.

En su camino por el pasillo, pudo escuchar los susurros creolé de Queenie que parecía más que había retomado sus estudios del vudú. No quería dejar de lado esa raíz de su persona y sabía que, usado con conocimiento, podía ayudar al aquelarre. Casi al momento pudo escuchar una maldición que dejaba claro que el resultado no había sido el esperado. Pero antes de poder decir nada más, los susurros de Zoe para que se tranquilizara y volviera a intentarlo asegurándole que lo conseguiría, se dejaron escuchar. Mallory tuvo que sonreír desde el otro lado de la puerta. No podía decir nada, era una regla no escrita, pero por un momento estuvo tentada de entrar y asegurarle a Queenie que no se preocupara, que un día conseguiría realizar ese conjuro y muchos más. Y que, un día, ella sería un referente también para la magia vudú consiguiendo el logro casi impensable de servir como nexo a dos aquelarres tan dispares y largamente enfrentados. Y Zoe… siempre había sido la piedra angular sobre la que descansaban muchas de las decisiones de las brujas. Siempre tenía una palabra amable, un consejo, un abrazo. Ella era el corazón del aquelarre, y precisamente por eso no podía arriesgarse a despedirse. Ella no la dejaría marchar sabiendo que ocultaba algo, y no pararía hasta descubrir lo que era.

Con un nuevo suspiro pasó de largo hacia el despacho de Cordelia. Sabía que no debía estar allí pues técnicamente no tenía permiso para entrar allí, pero en esos momentos era el único lugar donde podría escribir sin que la interrumpieran. Cordelia ya se había ido a descansar y en su despacho no llamaría la atención de nadie que pudiese despertarse en mitad de la noche, por lo que siguió adelante con su idea. Casi con reverencia, como quien se sienta en el trono de una reina cuando nadie más puede verla, tomó asiento en la silla de Cordelia y, tras acomodarse, se hizo con una pluma y algunos de sus folios para cartas ribeteados con motivos florales y que resultaban de lo más elegantes.

¿Cómo empezar una carta de esas características?

…

Casi una hora después, la puerta del despacho de la academia volvió a abrirse dejando ver a una Mallory con los ojos hincados y rojos debido al llanto que también había dejado señales en sus mejillas ahora húmedas. Se recompuso de nuevo obligándose a respirar hondo centrando su atención en aquella tenue luz que se escapaba por la rendija de una de las habitaciones principales. Parecía que Misty y Cordelia no habían cerrado la puerta del todo y según se iba acercando, a su oído llegaban unos ligeros suspiros de labios de la suprema, que fueron acompañados de unos susurros de su pareja.

—Trabajas demasiado, Dee.

—Sólo quiero que todo esté bien. Todas estas chicas confían en mi para que las guíe, confían en nosotras y no podemos fallarlas.

Un ligero gemido dio fin a sus palabras para ser rápidamente solapado por una nueva respuesta de la cajún.

—Y yo quiero que tú estés bien y me pienso asegurar de ello.

Mallory no tenía intención de mirar, parecía un momento demasiado íntimo como para inmiscuirse, pero no pudo evitar echar una ojeada. Lo justo para ver que ambas se encontraban sentadas en la cama y que Misty ocupaba sus manos en dar un masaje en los hombros y la espalda de la suprema tras el largo día de trabajo; eso explicaba los suspiros y demás sonidos. Aunque parecía que ahora sí cambiaba el ambiente cuando Cordelia giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y con voz sugerente retó a la contraria:

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?

Si la sonrisa de la bruja del pantano no era suficiente, el beso que le siguió, y que hizo que ambas acabaran recostadas en la cama entre risas que quedaron ahogadas en los labios de la contraria, lo consiguió.

En ese momento sí que Mallory no tuvo ningún reparo en apresurarse a cerrar aquella puerta dejándoles aquella ansiada intimidad, sonriendo por ver que algunas cosas nunca habían cambiado.

No podía retrasarlo más por lo que su siguiente parada fue su propia habitación. Y aunque parecía que el pesimismo y la duda se habían adueñado de su noche, cuando pudo ver a la durmiente Coco con una mascarilla verde (para limpiar impurezas) cubriéndolo todo el rostro como si de una aparición espectral se tratara tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar emitir una carcajada. Coco siempre había sido su escape, desde que se habían conocido siempre había podido contar con ella para que aligerase un mal día. Su disposición a ayudar y a ser parte del aquelarre se contraponía totalmente con el carácter de Madison. Y, aún así, no podía olvidar que si ella estaba en ese lugar, viva y a salvo era gracias a ellas dos. Fieles guardianas y protectoras de Mallory desde siempre.

Iba a echar mucho de menos a todas las brujas. Eran su aquelarre, su familia. Pero debía hacer lo correcto.

Había pensado en ir haciendo desaparecer su ropa poco a poco durante las últimas semanas para no llamar a atención pero después cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía sentido, pues a donde iba no podía cargar con equipaje por lo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en aquella academia. Se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía su mejor amiga hasta ahora, y con un casto beso en su frente a modo de despedida, se transmutó a la cabaña del pantano de Misty.

Aquella cabaña era un lugar casi sagrado para el aquelarre. Había salvado a Misty en su momento de mayor necesidad, sin su protección y aislamiento nunca sabrían si Misty hubiera conseguido llegar viva al aquelarre y conocerlas. También les sirvió de refugio cuando llegó el apocalipsis y huían del anticristo para reagrupar fuerzas. En los años posteriores había sido el lugar seguro de Cordelia y Misty, era un lugar especial. Y para Mallory… era la extensión del hogar. Los cientos de recuerdos felices que la asaltaban cada vez que pisaba aquel terreno pantanoso eran todo cuanto necesitaba para sentirse protegida y en paz. Allí el viento animaba a soñar lo impensable, el sol hacía crecer la vida a su alrededor, los caimanes, fieras bestias, eran amigos de juegos, y el barro y la tierra que allí se acumulaban les debía la vida.

Entró en la cabaña sonriendo cuando ésta no le falló al chirriar la puerta cuando la abrió demasiado, y se permitió un momento para respirar hondo impregnándose del aroma, la esencia y la paz que aquel lugar emanaba.

 _Querida Cordelia,_

 _Ante todo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo. Todo lo que me has enseñado, como me has acogido en tu academia y me has hecho sentir en familia. Sé que no vas a entender por qué me marcho, y yo no puedo explicártelo, o no al menos todavía. Tú me enseñaste que todo pasa por una razón, que todas estamos conectadas y que las decisiones de una afectan a todo el aquelarre. Por eso te pido que no me busques, ni intentes entender lo que ha ocurrido. Te pido que confíes en mi palabra. Estoy bien y a salvo. Pero no puedo seguir aquí con vosotras, debo volver a mi casa, con mi familia._

 _Diles a las chicas que las quiero y que lo siento por irme sin despedirme. Y a Misty… dile que luchamos por la estrella del norte. Ella lo entenderá._

 _Te prometo que un día lo entenderás todo, y, aunque no lo creas, nos volveremos a encontrar más pronto de lo que piensas._

 _Te quiero._

 _Mallory._

Mentalmente repasaba la carta que había dejado atrás. Quizá algo escueta, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar demasiadas pistas y que pudiesen seguirla. No quería hacerle daño a ninguna con su partida, en especial a Misty sabiendo lo mal que procesaba la ausencia de aquellos a quienes quería, pero no tenía otra salida. Tan sólo esperaba que la referencia a la canción de Stevie la calmase lo suficiente como para no animar a Cordelia a empezar una búsqueda con la que no conseguirían nada.

Sin demasiada prisa comenzó a llenar la bañera que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la cabaña, solo cuando estuvo llena hasta la mitad se dio por satisfecha y dejó vagar su mirada por la cabaña buscando los objetos que, esperaba, aún estuviesen allí. No quería arriesgarse pues podía perderlo todo, perderse a si misma. Por lo que cuando dio con uno de los chales de Misty, no dudó en ponérselo haciendo que la rodease de la misma manera que hacían los brazos de la bruja Cajún cuando la abrazaba. Consiguiendo que una calma y seguridad la invadieran al momento ayudándola a centrarse. Si se concentraba en el tejido aún podía recordar la inconfundible sensación que era la caricia de aquella suave tela sobre su mejilla cada vez que había sido abrazada por Misty y ella se había relajado sobre su hombro. Mallory no conocía un sitio más seguro en el mundo que entre aquellos brazos.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda al fin dio con los preciados lirios que tanto gustaban a Cordelia y que, aún no, pero en un futuro y gracias a un regalo de Mallory, pasarían a decorar su despacho haciendo que un pedacito de su querido invernadero siempre estuviese con ella. El aroma de los lirios era el olor de su aquelarre. Aquel en el que había prosperado, crecido y evolucionado hasta ser una de las brujas más poderosas, siempre bajo la atenta y tierna tutela de Cordelia. Sólo con ver la flor, podía escuchar las palabras de la suprema instándola a calmarse y a repetir las palabras con más intención. Su poder, su fuerza y su equilibrio los había conseguido rodeada siempre de lirios.

Con el chal sobre sus hombros y el lirio en una de las manos se introdujo en la bañera, no sin antes soltar una maldición al no haber comprobado la temperatura del agua. Se sentó en la misma hasta que el agua alcanzó hasta la mitad de su torso y cerró los ojos inspirando lentamente varias veces hasta que consiguió que los latidos de su corazón se calmasen y fueran más uniformes.

 _Un objeto personal_

Con la mano libre buscó el medallón que hasta ahora había tenido guardado y que esa noche colgaba de su pecho. Era de forma circular simulando a la luna y tenía unas letras grabadas. Por un lado se podía leer: De la tía Stevie.

 _Centrarse en ella_

Mallory. Bruja del aquelarre de Nueva Orleans.

 _Un momento y un lugar_

Su casa. Su hogar. Su familia. Volver con ellas.

 _Olvidar el ego_

Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza sobre la tela ahora mojada, el tallo de la flor y el metal del medallón sintiendo como el agua burbujeaba a su alrededor.

 _Dejar este dominio_

Este no es su tiempo. No es su momento. Quiere volver a casa. Debe volver a casa. La están llamando, lo siente.

 _Y pronunciar las palabras_

El agua no dejaba de subir amenazando con ahogarla pero la bruja no podía permitirse el lujo de prestarle atención. Debía concentrarse en el hechizo, en su poder y en el lugar a donde quería ir.

 _¡Tempus Infinitum!_

Como si una fuerza imparable la atrapara, Mallory fue empujada bajo el agua sintiendo como todo el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Sus manos habían perdido la fuerza, pero el chal seguía sobre sus hombros, la flor de lirio se había enredado en su muñeca, y de su cuello colgaba el medallón revelando el otro lado grabado con un nombre.

Mallory Goode-Day.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Los comentarios son bien recibidos


	2. Chapter 2

_**15 Abril 2019**_

 _Querida Cordelia,_

 _Ante todo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo. Todo lo que me has enseñado, como me has acogido en tu academia y me has hecho sentir en familia. Sé que no vas a entender por qué me marcho, y yo no puedo explicártelo, o no al menos todavía. Tú me enseñaste que todo pasa por una razón, que todas estamos conectadas y que las decisiones de una afectan a todo el aquelarre. Por eso te pido que no me busques, ni intentes entender lo que ha ocurrido. Te pido que confíes en mi palabra. Estoy bien y a salvo. Pero no puedo seguir aquí con vosotras, debo volver a mi casa, con mi familia._

 _Diles a las chicas que las quiero y que lo siento por irme sin despedirme. Y a Misty… dile que luchamos por la estrella del norte. Ella lo entenderá._

 _Te prometo que un día lo entenderás todo, y, aunque no lo creas, nos volveremos a encontrar más pronto de lo que piensas._

 _Te quiero._

 _Mallory._

Cordelia suspiró cuando llegó al final de la carta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había leído intentando buscar alguna pista, un detalle que se le hubiera pasado por alto y que diera explicación a lo que estaba pasando o que al menos solucionara el misterio de dónde estaba Mallory.

Ya hacía una semana desde su desaparición y por más hechizos, pócimas y búsquedas que habían realizado no habían conseguido nada que no tuvieran ya la misma mañana en la que Cordelia encontró la carta sobre el escritorio de su despacho. El nudo en el estómago al ver que una de sus chicas había desaparecido despertando uno de sus miedos más profundos había sido inevitable. Al momento todo el aquelarre se movilizó para encontrar a su hermana perdida; incluso días después, cuando la magia no tuvo efecto, Zoe y Madison se presentaron en la comisaría de la ciudad para preguntar por ella, usando un hechizo para borrar las memorias de los oficiales después. Pero nadie sabía nada de la joven. Misty había estado devastada durante días, en cuanto alguna de las chicas desaparecía de su vista se alteraba y parecía sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Por no hablar de que había sido incapaz de separarse de Cordelia como si se hubiese convertido en su sombra de repente. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que el abandono de las personas a las que quería era uno de los miedos más profundos de Misty, uno al que se había tenido que enfrentar demasiadas veces en su vida. Por eso en lugar de intentar calmarla con palabras o promesas, unas que ya la habían fallado demasiadas veces, se limitaba a abrazar a la bruja del pantano cada vez que se acercaba a ella, besando su frente, sus labios, sus manos. Entrelazando los dedos de ambas para demostrarte con su presencia y su tacto que era real y que estaba allí con ella.

Para Cordelia tampoco había sido nada fácil aquellos días, la preocupación volvía a asaltarla pensando que el aquelarre volvía a estar en peligro y esta vez ni siquiera sabía quién era el enemigo. Pero, aún con todo, era la curiosidad la que dominaba sus emociones. Mallory aseguraba en la carta que estaba bien y que no tenían que buscarla, algo extraño; tan extraño como el último día que estuvo en la academia. Había repasado esas últimas horas una y otra vez, recordando las palabras de la bruja y aquel espontáneo abrazo que le había dado por la noche. Ahora veía que era una despedida. Igual que el que le había dado a Misty instantes después en la cocina. Eso quería decir que ella sabía que se iría, y que, entonces, la carta decía la verdad; no estaba en peligro y no debían buscarla pues había vuelto con su familia. Una familia de la que no había encontrado paradero en todo el país. Mallory había dicho que la habían echado de casa cuando la vieron levitar mientras dormía y habían pensado que era una adoradora del diablo, pero lo cierto es que en sus papales de admisión había dejado en blanco los datos de su familia y no había habado con ninguna de las otras brujas sobre el tema. Cordelia había pensado que era su manera de dejar el pasado atrás y abrazar su nueva vida como bruja y parte del aquelarre, su nueva familia. Ahora veía que, si bien podía haber sido cierto, también era una forma de guardar el secreto de su origen.

Desde que la había conocido había sentido un poder inusual en la joven bruja, sospechas que se confirmaron al ver como rápidamente iba progresando en sus clases. A veces creía que algunas lecciones ya las conocía y simplemente disimulabacomo si no supiese hacerlo. Lo lógico sería pensar que si se encontraba a salvo, quizá fuese porque era parte del plan de algún enemigo y que se había infiltrado en el aquelarre para averiguar información. Sin embargo no podía creerlo. No tenía forma de demostrarlo pero su instinto hablaba alto y le decía que Mallory no era ningún peligro ni ninguna amenaza. Después de tantos días de búsqueda y de pensar qué podría ocurrir, al final la preocupación había disminuido hasta dar paso a la simple y siempre presente curiosidad. En la carta Mallory decía que no podría entenderlo de momento pero que en algún momento toda esa situación tendría una explicación. Y, lo más curioso de todo, que se encontrarían antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto cuando parecía que la joven bruja había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? Con un suspiro exasperado, volvió a cerrar la carta y a dejarla encima de la mesa para pasar a otros asuntos. Le había costado mucho instaurar la calma en el aquelarre pero parecía que poco a poco las chicas volvían a acostumbrarse a su vida normal. De hecho Coco había sido la más afectada por la desaparición de Mallory, y, curiosamente, había sido Misty la que más la ayudó y escuchó en los peores momentos. Por lo que ahora que parecía que se recobrara algo de normalidad, Cordelia no quería arriesgarse a agitar las aguas de nuevo al compartir sus dudas. Eso no quería decir que no tuviese un ojo puesto en ello por si en algún momento aparecía de nuevo la bruja.

El timbre de la puerta cortó sus pensamientos y la hicieron darse cuenta del tiempo que ya llevaba perdido con respecto a los informes que tenía que terminar. No se preocupó por quién podría ser quien llamara pues con la llegada de nuevas alumnas también lo había hecho la contratación de nuevos sirvientes que se encargaban de que todo estuviese a impecable en la academia, por lo que recibirían a quien fuese que hubiese llegado.

Volvió su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador cuadrando los hombros para centrarse y olvidar todo lo que no fuera la pura burocracia de una academia, pero aquel día su mente parecía ir por libre y buscaba cualquier excusa para escaparse de sus obligaciones. Sonrió cuando su mirada se desvió por un momento a la foto enmarcada que descansaba sobre el escritorio. En ella se veía a una sonriente Cordelia mirando a cámara y abrazando a Misty por la cintura mientras Misty se abrazaba a su cuello con ambos brazos y besaba su mejilla con la adoración que la caracterizaba siempre que estaba cerca de la suprema. Esa foto la había hecho Zoe una tarde que habían ido al centro de la ciudad y Misty había insistido en pasear por Jackson Square, aprovechando el sol que aún se mantenía, retazos del verano, en los primeros días de septiembre. La afluencia de turistas había descendido ligeramente y permitía poder pasear por la ciudad sin demasiado agobio, algo que a Misty le encantaba hacer ahora que no vivía recluida y aislada en los pantanos y no tenía que esconderse.

Suspiró con una sonrisa tonta en los labios porque aún después de más de tres años de relación, esa era la reacción que Misty despertaba en ella cada vez que se acordaba; como si volviera a ser una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez. Cuando Misty había vuelto del infierno gracias a la benevolencia que había mostrado Papa Legba –aún no había descubierto a qué se debía aquel regalo- Cordelia quiso darle espacio para que volviera a adaptarse a la vida y al aquelarre. Esta vez no había una guerra inminente y tenían más tiempo para poder enseñarle los cientos de hechizos y pócimas que toda bruja debería saber. Pero, además, eso le daba tiempo a Misty a decidir si quería vivir allí en su la academia con todas las demás o prefería volver a la libertad que le ofrecía su pantano rodeado de naturaleza. Lo que más recordaba de aquellos días era la familiar conexión entre ellas que volvió a surgir. Como las mismas plantas que con su magia ayudaban a volver a la vida así fue como su relación volvió a crecer con cada caricia, cada mirada y cada sonrisa. Cordelia tenía demasiado miedo de presionarla y perderla si ella no sentía lo mismo; y no podía permitirse una vida sin Misty en ella. No después de haberla perdido y saber lo que era. Pero lo inevitable sólo se podía impedir durante un tiempo determinado antes de que ocurriese. Y una noche de tormenta, mientras Misty contemplaba desde la ventana los truenos que resonaban por todo el cielo iluminando la ciudad, Cordelia no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Como la fugaz iluminación la deslumbraba revelando cada pequeña facción de su bello rostro, hasta que no pudo aguantar más tantos sentimientos sin decir nada y, cuando Misty se percató del silencio entre ambas y la miró buscando alguna respuesta, Cordelia la besó. Un acto de valentía empujado por el deseo y la esperanza que fue correspondido del mismo modo al instante. La noticia de que estaban saliendo no fue tan sorprendente como había imaginado; al parecer Misty y ella eran, literalmente, las únicas que no se habían enterado de lo que sentían por la otra.

Muchos días habían pasado desde ese momento y podía decir con total seguridad que no se arrepentía de nada. Misty había traído tanta felicidad y paz y amor en su vida que a veces no podía creerse que fuese verdad. Despertarse por la mañana con su cuerpo enredado al suyo compartiendo el mismo calor bajo las sábanas era un regalo que jamás se hubiera creído capaz de soñar para sí.

—¿Dee?

Fue precisamente la voz de Misty la que seguida de unos ligeros golpes en la puerta pedían permiso para entrar antes de girar el picaporte y asomar la cabeza por la rendija. Una imagen que hubiera resultado cómica de no ser por el rastro de preocupación que transmitía su mirada azulada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la suprema ya poniéndose en pie totalmente alerta ante cualquier imprevisto.

—Te necesitamos abajo. Ha venido una señora con un problema y quiere hablar contigo.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber que Misty no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, el nerviosismo y la curiosidad luchaban en su expresión, por lo que Cordelia simplemente se levantó de su asiento y, encabezando el camino hacia el salón principal, adoptó su porte de suprema transmitiendo seguridad y templanza con cada paso que daba por los inmaculados suelos del que era su reino, sabiendo que Misty la seguía.

Ser suprema y haber vivido una guerra de brujas y sofocar guerras internas en el aquelarre la habían ayudado a saber controlarse mucho mejor, pero aún así la sorpresa que le produjo ver a una mujer con hábito de monja sentada en el sofá fue mayúscula. Zoe intentaba hacer de anfitriona manteniendo una conversación neutral mientras esperaban la llegada de la directora, por otro lado Coco y Queenie intentaban disimular de forma espantosamente torpe sus intentos por mirar dentro de la cesta que acompañaba a la mujer colocada a su lado. Madison, sin embargo, parecía haber visto el interior y, como si de un pequeño alien se tratase, intentaba por todos los medios alejarse.

—Buenos días… Me informaban de que quería verme. —saludó cortés Cordelia tendiendo una mano a la señora que, en cuanto la vio, se puso en pie para estrechársela, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

—Buenos días, señorita Goode —Cordelia ya se había divorciado de Hank y había recuperado su apellido de familia— Mi nombre es Mary Anne, y vengo a ustedes porque son la única alternativa que tengo.

La ceja interrogante de la suprema se alzó ante aquellas palabras ya que no dejaba de sorprenderle que una mujer tan profundamente católica hubiese acudido a su academia para buscar ayuda. No obstante, su sonrisa no se borró cuando la invitó a sentarse de nuevo con un gesto de la mano.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Misty, que sin necesidad de mirar, sabía que lanzaba dardos con su mirada a la monja frente a ella, no perdiendo tiempo en sentar en el respaldo del sofá de forma totalmente protectora hacia Cordelia. Si la situación fuese diferente Cordelia hubiera aprovechado para calmar la preocupación de su novia con besos disfrutando de la ternura que Misty despertaba en ella cuando no tenía reparos en enfrentarse a nadie con tal de protegerla.

—Cuéntenos, Mary Anne. Veo que trae algo consigo en esa cesta de la que no se despega…

Comentó la directora buscando así un tema por el que empezar suponiendo que estaban relacionados. Aunque su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando, como si estuviera respondiendo a sus palabras, de la cesta se escuchó un sonido tan característico como era el balbuceo de un bebé. Al momento, todas las brujas reaccionaron queriendo ver al susodicho bebé, mientras Mary Anne se tensaba visiblemente.

—Como decía, mi nombre es Mary Anne, sirvo en la iglesia de San Antonhy of Padua desde hace unos diez años. Hace una semana encontramos en la puerta esta cesta con un bebé dentro. No es lo más común pero tampoco es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a una situación así. —Los balbuceos del bebé parecían aumentar, pero Mary Anne se mostraba del todo reacia a acercarse ni siquiera para mecer la cesta para calmarla, ante la angustia de Coco que parecía dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento para acunarlo.— Avisamos a un médico para que viera si estaba bien, y así era. Decidimos cuidarla por si su madre cambiaba de opinión y decidía volver a buscarla, antes de llamar a los servicios sociales. –explicó—. Pero desde el primer momento sabíamos que algo no estaba bien con ella. Si entrábamos en el convento no dejaba de llorar y de moverse, apenas dormía. Intentábamos cantarle canciones pero nada parecía funcionar. Pensábamos que podía ser por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir en su corta vida, pero una noche, mientras dormía. —La mujer se interrumpió a si misma para santiguarse, acto que hizo que tanto Cordelia como Misty se tensaran adivinando lo que venía después—. Estaba levitando. —Dijo en un susurro como si fuese el peor de los pecados.

Al momento todas las brujas se pusieron en guardia, ofendidas por la forma en la que aquella mujer se refería a poderes tan naturales como los que ellas ostentabas.

—Así que, recogieron a un bebé que alguien había dejado a la puerta de la iglesia, y ésta ha manifestado ciertos dones.

Resumió Cordelia en un intento por calmar los ánimos entre las brujas, aunque su tono de voz dejaba claro que no iba a permitir más tonterías supersticiosas, pues algo le decía que el relato no había acabado. Sentía como Misty a su espalda estaba totalmente tensa y su respiración se había acelerado como si se estuviese controlando a si misma antes de reaccionar. Control que le agradeció con una rápida mirada antes de volver sus ojos a la religiosa frente a ella cuando ésta volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Nos asustamos mucho cuando vimos lo que hacía. Algunas de las hermanas decidieron que rociarla con un poco de agua bendita ayudaría. —La respiración de Misty se cortó de golpe, y al instante la mano de Cordelia estaba sobre su rodilla para calmarla pidiendo, silenciosamente, que no hiciera nada; pero el calor de la furia que se caldeaba en el interior de la bruja del pantano era más que visible para todas las presentes. Mary Anne arqueó una ceja al ver como la rubia de rizos rebeldes entrelazaba su mano con la de la directora y esto parecía calmarla, pero la mirada de la señorita Goode le hizo ver que sería mejor para ella si se abstenía de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto.—No funcionó. —Siguió con su relato—. De hecho lloró más fuerte aún.

—¿Y cómo esperabais que reaccionara un bebé recién nacido al que le echan agua cuando está llorando? —Se escuchó el comentario mordaz de Queenie que desde su asiento, escuchaba toda la conversación.

—Al ver que no surtía efecto se barajaron otras… ideas.

Misty resopló audiblemente sabiendo muy bien que otras ideas habían tenido, ella misma las había sufrido. Era raro ver a la bruja cajún alterada por eso todas las demás se mostraban en guardia ante aquella desconocida que tampoco se granjeaba demasiadas amistades al exponer aquel caso.

Y como si bebiese del ambiente de al habitación, los balbuceos del bebé fueron aumentando de nivel hasta convertirse en ligeros sollozos. No por ello recibiendo mayor atención de la religiosa.

—Continúe. —La instó Cordelia esta vez con semblante y voz mucho más seria sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Misty.

La bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte pero, como si no pudiera oírla, Mary Anne la ignoró totalmente y continuó hablando.

—Con la ayuda del párroco realizamos un exorcismo, pero tampoco funcionó. Es decir, no pasó nada, no se revolvió ni ocurrió nada extraño, sólo lloraba.

Aquella explicación final fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El bebé comenzó a llorar con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones podían tener, justo en el mismo momento en el que Misty, sin poder aguantar más, se puso en pie totalmente enfurecida.

—¡Misty!

Fue la voz de Cordelia la que la llamó cuando sintió cómo se alejaba de su lado. Al mismo tiempo, Queenie y Zoe, las más rápidas, se pusieron en pie en un intento por parar lo que, creían, iba a ser una agresión hacia la religiosa. Madison simplemente observaba todo el espectáculo desde su silla sin saber si estaba más entretenida que sorprendida ya que aún recordaba muy bien la última vez que Misty se mostró su carácter. Ninguna pudo pararla, en dos zancadas Misty cerró la distancia acorralando a Mary Anne, pero, en lugar de agredirla, como todo el mundo había supuesto, pasó de largo hacia la cesta de mimbre de donde recogió a una bebé tan pequeña que casi podía sujetar con una mano. Al momento se deshizo de la manta vieja y raída que la acompañaba y usó su propio chal para envolverla y acunarla entre sus brazos con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz.

—Para ser tan religiosos y predicar tanto el amor podrían dar algo de ejemplo por una vez. —Acusó con tono tan mordaz como su mirada antes de darse la vuelta y salir de aquel salón con el bebé en brazos. No quería seguir escuchando a aquella mujer y sus tonterías, ni mucho menos ver como trataba a una criatura tan inocente y buena como era aquel bebé.

En un primer momento no supieron cómo reaccionar, pero Cordelia tomó el control de la situación al alzar las manos para que las brujas que se habían levantado volvieran a su asiento y poder seguir la conversación. De Misty ya se encargaría después, pues ya sabía lo afectada que estaba por ese tema.

—Creyeron que la niña —Se apresuró a adivinar después de escuchar como Mary Anne se había referido a ésta en femenino en alguna ocasión— estaba poseída. Y como no han tenido pruebas y no saben cómo manejarlo la ha traído aquí. —Volvió a resumir la situación.

—Algo así. —Asintió la religiosa— Habíamos oído hablar de esta academia, de cómo acogen a señoritas con poderes inusuales. A brujas. –dijo no sin poca dificultad— No sé qué es o si está poseída. Sólo sé que es demasiado pequeña para someterla a más exorcismos como plantean ciertos hermanos de mi iglesia. Lo crean o no sólo deseo lo mejor para la niña y creo que aquí es donde mejor la podrán ayudar, por eso la he traído.

Tal y como se temía, aquella reunión se resumía en que la recién nacida había manifestado unos poderes y pedían que la acogieran en la academia de brujas. Una situación que nunca se había dado en todos los años de la academia Robichaux. Por eso Cordelia se tomó un momento para respirar mientras deliberada cómo proceder. En la distancia podía escuchar como poco a poco el llanto del bebé parecía disminuir gracias a las atenciones de Misty.

—Debe entender que nunca habíamos tenido una situación de éstas características. Es altamente improbable que una niña tan pequeña manifieste poderes tan evidentes. —explicó— Sí que tenemos alumnas pequeñas, pero ninguna es menor de siete años, por eso debo preguntarle de nuevo si, a pesar de todo lo que le han hecho, está segura de que realmente levitó, y no fue una alucinación.

En otro momento Cordelia hubiese medido mejor sus palabras, pero después de lo que había escuchado y cómo sus chicas, especialmente Misty, se habían sentido atacadas por las ideas de esta mujer, se permitió ese pequeño lujo.

—Se lo que vi, señorita Goode. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que estaba levitando, estaba separada de la cuna y no había nada que pudiera sujetarla. Cuando la desertamos volvió a la cama y ya no dejó de llorar. Sólo intento ayudarla pero si cree que no pueden hacerse cargo de ella siempre podemos avisar a los servicios sociales.

Aquella mención hizo que la suprema se tensase y apretase los puños. La sola mención de los servicios sociales ya era suficiente para querer alejarla ya que sabían el futuro que podía tener, pero, sabía que ese futuro aún se podía empeorar si lo que decía Mary Anne era cierto y la niña tenía poderes. No necesitaba centrarse en los servicios sociales, pues ya sabía lo que la sociedad en general hacía con aquellos a los que consideraba diferentes. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron precisamente hacia Misty y su historia. Aún recordaba cómo había leído su crónica en el periódico; la joven procedente de Lafayette que fue arrastrada por los pantanos y quemada viva por su propia familia sin que el aquelarre hubiese podido hacer nada por ella. No podía permitirse que eso mismo volviera a ocurrir, menos ahora que habían abierto las puertas de la academia a todo el mundo y habían anunciado su protección a todas las brujas que lo necesitasen.

Por un momento miró alrededor hacia su concilio, pero de las expresiones de Zoe y Queenie tampoco pudo sacar nada más que no fuera la misma incertidumbre que ella misma sentía. ¿Cómo iban a poder ocuparse de un bebé tan pequeño? Era cierto que tenían alumnas muy pequeñas como era el caso de Kathy, la más pequeña de entre ellas que en esos momentos contaba con siete años. Lo normal es que los poderes de las brujas se manifestaran según iban creciendo llegando a la explosión que suponía la adolescencia pero nunca había oído hablar de una bruja cuyos poderes se manifestaran desde nacimiento. En esos momentos no tenían ningún enemigo directo pero la academia no era un lugar seguro para un bebé, y menos sin saber cuáles eran sus poderes. Se suponía que ellas le tendrían que enseñar a controlarlos, pero acababa de nacer, no podían enseñarle aún nada sino que tendrían que cuidarla.

—¿Señorita Goode? —dijo Mary Anne cuando creyó que el silencio de la suprema se había extendido por demasiado tiempo.

Cordelia tuvo que parpadear para volver al presente y poder reintegrarse en la conversación. El futuro de esa niña descansaba sobre su decisión, dependía de sus siguientes palabras. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cuadro de Myrtle Snow que presidía una de las paredes de aquella sala y que parecía acompañarla en sus pensamientos. No pocas veces había hablado con la extravagante bruja sobre cual sería el futuro del aquelarre ahora que era ella la que estaba a a cargo. El aquelarre de Nueva Orleans sería un lugar de aceptación y protección para todas las brujas, y no podían renunciar a una pequeña que las necesitaba. Sabía que sus chicas la respaldarían en lo que decidiese pues con sus miradas ya le habían dado todas las respuestas.

—La cuidaremos. Intentaremos ayudarla en lo que podamos. Si al final resulta no ser una bruja, lo resolveremos. Si lo es… tendrá un sitio entre nosotras. —Sentenció la suprema con tono tranquilo.

Sus palabras hicieron que Mary Anne suspirara aliviada como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso de encima y pudiese volver a respirar. Ahora la responsabilidad recaía sobre los hombros de Cordelia, que, sin saber si había añadido más problemas al aquelarre, debía admitir consigo mismo que jamás sería capaz de darle la espalda a esa niña, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

La religiosa no perdió tiempo en ponerse en pie recogiendo su bolso pero desechando la cesta donde había traído a la niña dejándola donde estaba. De repente no podía perder ni un momento en salir de aquella casa, como si ahora que su problema se había resuelto fuera consciente de en qué lugar estaba y rodeada de qué seres.

Cuando acompañaron a la mujer a la puerta se cruzaron con Misty que, en la entrada de la mansión, mecía a la bebé entre sus brazos tarareando suavemente una melodía que había logrado que la pequeña dejase de llorar y se durmiera hallando el tal ansiado descanso que le había sido negado durante días. Justo cuando Cordelia aparecía captó como Misty descendía para besar suavemente la cabeza de la niña; una imagen tan poderosa que, por un momento, cortó su respiración haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco y un agradable y cálido sentimiento se instalase en su vientre. Fue testigo de cómo la expresión de la bruja cajún cambió drásticamente, de mostrarse como la más amorosa y tierna del mundo con la bebé, su mirada refulgió de ira al ver a la religiosa aparecer. Rotó ligeramente sus hombros como si ni siquiera quisiese darle el privilegio de mirarla cuando pasase cerca, y prácticamente le faltó gruñir de modo totalmente protector que hizo que Cordelia se emocionase aún más.

Zoe fue la encargada de abrir la puerta de la entrada despidiendo a la mujer, dado que Cordelia parecía haberse quedado perdida en sus pensamientos como si poco a poco fuese tomando consciencia de las consecuencias de su decisión, con la mirada fija en la nueva bruja y en cómo Misty la protegía entre sus brazos. Al menos hasta que, en el último momento, pareció reaccionar y alcanzó de nuevo la puerta llamando a la mujer antes de que desapareciera:

—¡Mary Anne! ¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? Si es que tiene uno. —Preguntó sin importarle alzar la voz para que pudiera escucharla.

—Oh, eso… Una de las hermanas la nombró Mallory.

El sonido de ese nombre hizo que todas las brujas se quedaran igual de sorprendidas, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder reaccionar. Cordelia giró sobre si misma para encontrarse con una idéntica expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Misty que, poco a poco, volvió la mirada hacia la niña entre sus brazos como si así pudiese encontrar las coincidencias que todas buscaban. Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada por un momento hasta que, con paso lento, Cordelia volvió a entrar en la casa y se dirigió hacia su novia, quién aguardaba su reacción. Y, tras unos segundos en los que contempló como la pequeña dormía sin causar ningún problema, contradiciendo así todo lo que Mary Anne había dicho, sonrió mientras acariciaba con el máximo cuidado la pequeña cabecita de ésta.

—Mallory. —Pronunció con reverencia en su tono antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Misty que le devolvió la enorme e ilusionada sonrisa que ella misma proyectaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** Se suponía que esta historia iba a ser un one-shot pero cada vez que me siento a escribir se me ocurren más y más escenas así que espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo. Espero que los saltos temporales no sean muy difíciles de seguir; la pista está en las fechas del principio.

* * *

 **12 Julio 2038**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Cordelia había dejado de percibir a Mallory, y lo que al principio era un enfado más que justificado por el arrebato de la joven, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en preocupación.

Mallory había manifestado un avance progresivo de sus poderes desde que era pequeña y que en los últimos se había intensificado. Por temor a que pudiera perder el control de los mismos y dado que no había ninguna bruja lo suficientemente capacitada en ese poder en concreto para poder guiarla, Cordelia le había pedido que no hiciera viajes temporales en un tiempo. "Tempus Infinitum" era un hechizo muy complejo que había sido usado en contadas ocasiones en toda la historia del aquelarre y había unas razones para ello. Tener el poder no quería decir que se tuviese que usar y menos con algo tan peligroso como era la línea temporal, un pequeño detalle fuera de lugar y se podría cambiar toda la historia.

La conversación fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en una discusión. Mallory entendía el peligro de esos viajes y era consciente de ello; pero no le gustaba que le pusieran límites a sus poderes como si de alguna manera estuviesen coartándola. Eso había ocurrido hacía una semana y, para sorpresa de la suprema, parecía que todo había vuelto a su lugar desde ese día, pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Esa mañana había visto como en la estantería de la sala había desaparecido uno de los libros de hechizos, y pese a saber quién podía haber sido la causante, teniendo en cuenta qué libro era, había decidido darle un voto de confianza a su hija sabiendo que antes o después entraría en razón. Un nuevo error.

Confirmando sus peores temores, Mallory había desaparecido totalmente de su radar unas horas después. No es que hubiese salido de la casa y no supieran a donde había ido, es que su presencia, su persona, como bruja, no podía ser percibida por la suprema. Eso sólo podía significar que la había desobedecido y había hecho un viaje en el tiempo, porque la otra alternativa… ni siquiera podía contemplarla.

Al principio esperó sentada allí mismo en la habitación de la joven sabiendo que en unos minutos aparecería, pues a pesar de sus avisos, debía reconocer que Mallory era muy poderosa y había aprendido a controlar su poder como para saber regresar apenas unos minutos después a su desaparición para que ésta no se percibiese demasiado y, además, se minimizasen los riesgos de poder provocar cualquier cambio. Pero el tiempo se había alargado y, ahora, incluso Misty, que esa mañana se encontraba en el pantano, se había presentado en la academia totalmente preocupada al haber percibido también aquella ausencia.

—Nada. —Se escuchó la angustia en la voz de la bruja del pantano cuando, frustrada, dio un manotazo tirando al suelo los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa donde había estado recitando un hechizo acompañada por Madison, Coco y Zoe.

—No te martirices, Misty. Estoy segura de que Mallory está bien, pero por alguna razón no ha podido volver aún. —la animó Zoe con una caricia reconfortante en la espalda de la bruja mientras buscaba con la mirada a Cordelia para que apoyara sus palabras. Sin embargo, la directora parecía sumida en sus pensamientos totalmente absorta por lo que no pudo ayudar. Sólo pareció despertar cuando escuchó la voz de su mujer de nuevo.

—Puedo viajar para ir a buscarla.

—No.

Al momento Cordelia se puso en pie y caminó hacia la bruja cajún pasando un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Habían pasado años desde que Misty había vuelto a su vida, pero Cordelia había aceptado que por mucho tiempo que pasase jamás podría recuperarse de aquel temor que acechaba en su subconsciente cada vez que Misty se alejaba de ella. Ambas habían tenido que sanar desde su vuelta del infierno y habían aprendido a superar sus temores, poco a poco, y, egoísta o no, no podía arriesgarla teniendo otras soluciones antes.

Misty pareció entender al momento los miedos de Cordelia y por eso en cuanto ésta se acercó, no dudó en tomar su mano y dejar un suave beso en su dorso. Pese a su gran poder, que había crecido incluso más desde que volvió del infierno, el simple hecho de ver a Cordelia preocupada y asustada por ella conseguía que recapacitase sobre sus ideas y fuese más responsable.

—Tendré cuidado, solo seguiré su presencia y cuando la localice volveremos. —Lo intentó una vez más.

—No. —La respuesta de la suprema fue inamovible— Tener a una bruja viajando en el tiempo con el riesgo que supone que cualquier mínimo cambio que realice nos pueda afectar de manera catastrófica ya es lo suficientemente arriesgado. No podemos tener a dos brujas viajando en el tiempo una persiguiendo a otra. Ni siquiera sabemos todas las cosas que ya han podido cambiar en este tiempo.

Podía parecer que era el enfado el que guiaba las palabras de Cordelia, pero Misty, que la conocía bien, sabía que era la frustración y el miedo por no poder ayudar a la hija de ambas en un momento tan peligroso como el actual.

—Quizá si soy yo…

—No –Esta vez fue Madison la que cortó la sugerencia de Cordelia— Tienes razón, no podemos hacer que dos brujas estén viajando por el tiempo. Y mucho menos si una de ellas es la propia suprema. Debemos pensar otra forma.

—Me siento tan inútil por no poder hacer nada. –fue el comentario abatido de Coco.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer para ir a buscarla, debe ser ella la que encuentre su camino a casa. Sólo podemos ayudarla para que lo encuentre más rápido. —Apuntó Myrtle llamando a la calma justo en el momento en el que aparecía en la sala con una copa recién preparada en la mano.

—Al menos tiene el medallón que le regaló Stevie. Eso siempre la ayuda a volver a casa. —Se sumó Coco.

El ánimo general era abatido. Mallory había sido adoptada por Cordelia y Misty cuando había cumplido dos años pasando a ser su hija a nivel oficial, aunque todos sabían que lo había sido desde el momento en el que Misty la tomó entre sus brazos cuando llegó a la academia. Pero no había que olvidar que Mallory había sido la bruja más pequeña que había entrado en el aquelarre y había sido criada prácticamente por todas las brujas por lo que todas eran familia de una manera u otra. De hecho, la propia Stevie Nicks había era su madrina y había sido quien, al saber de su poder para viajar en el tiempo, había encargado un medallón especial con un hechizo que ella misma había realizado para ayudarla a encontrar siempre su hogar y saber dónde regresar.

Habían intentado mantener la normalidad durante el día para no alertar a las chicas, por eso Queenie se encontraba dando clase mientras las demás buscaban alguna solución, pese a que no había habido muchos resultados hasta el momento No querían exagerar pero no era normal que Mallory hubiese desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, y la incapacidad para saber cómo ayudarla sin trastocar la línea temporal era una frustración que estaba haciendo mella en todas.

Pasada una hora más y sintiendo el lento pero constante peso de cada segundo marcado por la aguja del antiguo y elegante reloj, el abatimiento había dado paso al enfado y a las ideas más atrevidas. Madison se había propuesto invocar a algún espíritu con el que hacer un trato para que pudiese buscar a Mallory ya que, al no estar vivo, sus acciones no tendrían apenas consecuencias. Pero todas se opusieron a aquella idea apelando al sentido común cuando le recordaron que no debían fiarse jamás de espíritus del más allá, mucho menos los que se prestaban a hacer tratos. Al ver que la actriz no parecía muy convencida, Coco se opuso arrebatándole el libro que tenía entre las manos para evitar cualquier arrebato repentino, lo que provocó que Madison actuara con sus poderes al sentirse retada y en cierta medida amenazada. Toda esta situación provocó que el resto de brujas llamaran a la calma interponiéndose entre ambas, pero Cordelia, que estaba llegando a su propio límite, sólo las separó usando la telekinesis y sin decir ni una palabra enfiló su camino hacia la planta superior.

Al momento un pesado y cargado silencio se impuso en toda la sala haciendo que todas las brujas se mirasen entre ellas hasta centrar la atención en Misty. Sabían que cuando Cordelia llegaba a ese estado sólo había una persona capaz de calmarla por lo que la bruja cajún ni lo pensó. Cerrando el libro que tenía entre las manos siguió los pasos de su esposa con cierta preocupación hasta que dio con ella en la habitación de la hija de ambas.

La suprema se había sentado en la cama de Mallory abrazando la almohada contra su pecho, inhalando el aroma de la joven impregnado en la tela, en un pobre consuelo de la bruja a la que deseaba ver. Se sentía completamente inútil; era la suprema y su hija se había perdido en una línea temporal tras hacer uno de los hechizos más complicados de todos y ni ella ni nadie del aquelarre tenía ninguna idea de cómo rescatarla. Misty pidió permiso para entrar con un suave golpe de sus nudillos contra la puerta, aunque en cuanto vio los ojos llorosos de su pareja no dudó en acercarse a ella hasta sentarse al lado y rodearla con sus brazos.

—Dee… —La simple pronunciación de su apodo fue todo lo que necesitó la suprema para romper la última cuerda que mantenía sobre su control y romper a llorar.

Por inverosímil que pudiera parecer, el ver a Cordelia llorar fue lo que hizo que al fin Misty suspirara aliviada pese a que el simple sonido de esos sollozos la hirieran tanto, pues no podía soportar verla de esa manera, pero sabía que era algo necesario. Cordelia estaba demasiado frustrada y acorralada, se sentía contra las cuerdas y en ese estado no podía pensar con claridad. Además, había dejado que el enfado contra Mallory ocupara todas sus emociones cuando no era esa la predominante sino el miedo y la preocupación. El "perderla" el sentir aquella ausencia de ella había despertado demasiados temores del pasado que nunca habían sido del todo enterrados. Sabía bien todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su mujer porque era lo mismo que pensaba ella y que ambas habían sentido décadas antes, sólo que esta vez no parecía haber una solución a la vista. Por lo que permitió que, aunque sólo fuese por unos minutos, aquel miedo inundara todo el momento para poder calmarla con su abrazo y sus suaves besos sobre la sien de la bruja mayor.

—Si hubiera hablado más con ella, si la hubiera vigilado… —Se lamentó Cordelia, aún escondida en el hueco del cuello de su mujer, aunque en esos momentos ni ese lugar predilecto parecía calmarla.

—Ssh, no. No digas eso. —La interrumpió Misty inclinándose levemente hacia atrás para poder enfrentar los bellos ojos marrones de su mujer, no perdiendo tiempo en limpiar las lágrimas que ya se habían escapado de éstos con sus pulgares mientras acunaba el rostro con ternura.—Lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya de ninguna manera. Y necesito que sepas eso, porque es la verdad. —dijo firmemente llegando a juntar su frente con la de la contraria sabiendo que con ambas funcionaba mucho más lo táctil que las palabras.

—Aún no entiendo cómo ha podido hacer algo así. —dijo Cordelia intentando explicarse tomando fuerzas al sujetar las muñecas de la cajún—. Siempre ha sido muy tranquila y responsable, sobre todo con sus poderes. Por eso no puedo explicarme esta actitud tan impulsiva e inconsciente. No es propio de ella. Y siento que si hubiese tenido más confianza quizá nos hubiera contado lo que le pasaba.

Misty escuchaba tranquila los miedos de su pareja, comprendiéndola y ofreciéndole su apoyo; pero cuando llegó a esa última parte tuvo que negar lentamente contradiciéndola. Volvió a acariciar sus mejillas antes de buscar las manos de la contraria para entrelazar los dedos de ambas.

—No es tu culpa en nada, Delia. En nada. —Reiteró—. Sabes que Mallory tiene confianza con nosotras de sobra para contarnos lo que le ocurre, sobre todo contigo cuando se trata de sus poderes. —Le recordó con tranquilidad—. Pero creo que lo que ha ocurrido no es culpa de nadie. Creo que era algo que iba a ocurrir de todas formas sin importar lo que hiciéramos para impedirlo, porque era algo predestinado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Cordelia algo perdida pero intrigada por aquella teoría.

—Pues… llevo pensándolo durante todo el día y, supongo que tú lo sabrás mejor, pero si lo piensas detenidamente creo que es algo que tenía que pasar precisamente para no alterar la línea temporal. Si no viajara al pasado ahora, no habría ocurrido todo lo que nos pasó a nosotras; mi vuelta, la presencia y la consiguiente desaparición de la Mallory primera que nosotras conocimos. ¿Recuerdas la carta que dejó en tu oficina? Decía que volvía con su familia pero no fuimos capaces de encontrarla en ningún lugar del mundo, era como si hubiese desaparecido. También decía que nos volveríamos a encontrar pronto y una semana después aquella monja trajo a nuestra Mallory. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel día, lo pequeña que era cuando la conocieron y como Misty la acunó contra su pecho en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y, de repente, todo parecía ser correcto y como debería ser.

—Al principio sólo teníamos la sospecha de que era ella pero según ha ido creciendo hemos visto que era así. —Razonó la suprema siguiendo la misma línea que la contraria. Palabras que hicieron que Misty volviese a asentir.

—Eso es. Desapareció porque volvió con su familia, es decir, con nosotras. Porque sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo iba a encontrarse consigo misma y podría causar aún más problemas.

—Desapareció justo antes de que naciera y nos la trajeran a la academia porque de haberse quedado habría un desajuste en la línea temporal al existir dos identidades iguales en el mismo espacio y tiempo. —Terminó Cordelia con la emoción y esperanza más que presentes en su voz al ver que no todo estaba perdido—. Entonces… ¡va a volver! —Exclamó entendiendo al fin a donde quería ir a parar su pareja.

—Si todo sale como debería sí. Por eso ella tenía que hacer este viaje y volver en el tiempo para conocernos en el pasado y que la línea temporal siguiese su curso. —Explicó la nigromante.

—Tiene sentido. —Concedió la directora— Pero ¿por qué no ha vuelto ya?

Misty se encogió de hombros antes de colocar un mechón de la rubia melena de su mujer tras su oreja como excusa para después poder acariciar su mejilla.

—No lo sé seguro, pero me imagino que ella no está siendo consciente del paso del tiempo. Siempre que ha viajado ha sido por unos minutos o como mucho un par de horas, pero recuerda que la Mallory adulta que conocimos vivió con nosotras durante meses antes de desaparecer. No sé si el tiempo pasa del mismo modo aquí o si va a un ritmo diferente.

Cordelia no pudo evitar un suspiro al ver confirmada una de sus sospechas, no la peor, pero tampoco buena.

—Quizá tengamos que esperar los mismos meses que viva allí para que pueda regresar aquí.—dijo con una mirada triste pero no tan desolada como hacía una hora.

—Pero volverá. —Recordó Misty con tono optimista— Si tuviese más control sobre sus poderes quizá podría volver antes de que pasen esos meses pero si no quisiera arriesgarse a hacer otro cambio lo más prudente sería que dejase pasar el tiempo natural y viajase cuando pudiese arriesgándose a que en nuestro presente haya pasado el mismo tiempo.

Todo lo que Misty decía tenía sentido y pese a que no era lo más alentador que podían escuchar, al menos les daba una esperanza de poder volver a reunirse con su hija. La calma que irradiaba Misty era de tal magnitud que Cordelia poco a poco se fue rindiendo a ella hasta dejar que los poderes de ambas confluyesen y se alimentasen el uno del otro. Como el viento que arrastra las nubes llevándose con ellas la tormenta, Cordelia podía sentir como el manso flujo de poder que Misty irradiaba iba apoderándose de ella poco a poco, con timidez, pero con la confianza de quien sabe que tiene el permiso de la contraria. Misty había evolucionado tanto en aquellos años que a veces le costaba creer que era la misma bruja que una vez se presentó en su puerta cubierta de barro y descalza pidiendo ayuda para esconderse de los cazadores. Aún recordaba las primeras lecciones que le impartió sobre hechizos básicos y como el genuino y sincero entusiasmo de Misty había sido contagioso cada vez que podía revivir cada pequeña planta con sus hechizos y como cada simple pócima que conseguían realizar era todo un logro. Ahora el poder de Misty y el aura luminosa que la rodeaba siempre era de tal magnitud que podía ser percibida incluso antes de que entrase en cualquier estancia. Había crecido tanto… había muerto numerosas veces, había sido traicionada otras tantas, se había perdido en la más desoladora y profunda oscuridad del infierno, y como un ave fénix, cada vez había revivido más fuerte y más poderosa. Y en momentos como esos en los que Cordelia volvía a sentirse débil y perdida, Misty era su apoyo y su guía.

—¿Puedes sentirla? —Preguntó de repente interrumpiendo el silencio con una suave voz mucho más calmada que antes y con una relajada mirada. Pues aunque todas hubieran perdido el rastro de Mallory, incluida la propia suprema, Misty siempre podía percibir las presencias de las personas.

La bruja cajún asintió con una leve sonrisa, dando así más ánimos.

—No está perdida, Dee. Sólo está en un tiempo equivocado.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Cordelia al fin sonriese y se permitiese un momento de respiro para alcanzar la mejilla de la belleza sureña en una caricia al tiempo que fundió sus labios con los contrarios en un suave beso. Necesitaba esa seguridad. El recuerdo de años atrás aún seguía muy vivo en su memoria atenazando todo su cuerpo con el terror que éste acompañaba.

—No va a volver a pasar, Dee. Y si es necesario haré lo que haga falta para que vuelva a nuestro lado. —Como si de repente fuese clarividente, Misty frenó los pensamientos de su mujer. La conocía bien y sabía cuales eran los pensamientos que no se alejaban de su mente.

Cordelia no habló, simplemente volvió a abrazarse a la otra bruja recostando la cabeza contra el pecho de Misty, encontrando consuelo en el metal presionado contra su mejilla de los multiples collares que adornaban este. Sabía que nada podía detener a Misty si estaba decidida a algo, y sobre todo si era para defender a su familia, ni tampoco ella, como ya habían demostrado años atrás.

…

 _ **«**_ _ **Noviembre 2027**_ _ **»**_

 _El humo de los fuegos provocados que habían convertido la mansión Robichaux en una trampa mortal dificultaba la visibilidad. De fondo se podía escuchar el cadente y rítmico sonido del cántico creolé que Marie Laveau entonaba desde su lugar en un intento por detener el avance del anticristo. La reina vudú había sido una adición de última hora a su aquelarre cuando las brujas se dieron cuenta de que no podrían detener el apocalipsis por sí mismas, y que, la nueva reina vudú, no estaba por la labor de ayudar al bando correcto. Una jugada astuta y sabia ya que en esos momentos ella y Cordelia eran las más capacitadas para frenar aquel ataque._

 _Zoe estaba en el suelo sujetando su brazo desgarrado por su reciente pelea con uno de los brujos satánicos, intentando contener la creciente hemorragia mientras Queenie la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, toda una proeza debido a la pérdida de sangre. Una sangre que no podían parar y que más pronto que tarde causaría la muerte a la joven bruja._

 _No estaban preparadas, Devan las había tomado por sorpresa. Meses antes habían sabido de la existencia de un anticristo que traería consigo el fin del mundo, las perturbaciones en el ambiente habían sido inequívocas. Y aunque era una amenaza para la que no se conocían precedentes, Cordelia no había escatimado en esfuerzos en prepararse y pedir ayuda. Intentó acercar posturas con el aquelarre vudú pero cuando no obtuvo más que negativas o falsas promesas, invocó a Papa Legba para negociar la liberación de Marie Laveau. Cuando los libros que guardaban en la biblioteca no dieron respuesta suficientes fue el momento de buscar guía en aquellos que ya no estaban, y así fue como consiguió traer de la muerte a su querida Myrtle._

 _Pero en la actualidad, parecía que ni un aquelarre de las brujas más poderosas pudiese hacer ninguna diferencia. Pues Devan había sido más astuto. Había sabido ver que su único obstáculo para crear el apocalipsis eran los seres mágicos. Usando el orgullo herido de los hechiceros al haber sido siempre subordinados por una ley natural que no habían logrado quebrar o modificar, había conseguido que éstos trabajaran de su parte con promesas tan grandilocuentes como vacías. Lo mortales eran demasiado ingenuos y predecibles como para presentar un reto para la astucia del hijo del diablo._

 _Había atacado por sorpresa en la academia, sin necesidad de escenarios ni de lujos para vanagloriarse de su plan. De un modo casi frío y rápido, más propio de mortales, había atacado la academia sin darle oportunidad a ninguna de las brujas de huir. Las puertas y ventanas habían sido selladas de tal manera que fue necesario abrir portales para que las alumnas más jóvenes escaparan del inminente asesinato. Y aunque habían conseguido salvar a prácticamente todas, el uso de la magia combinada de todas las superiores había mermado sus fuerzas para la batalla que ahora mantenían con dos de los hechiceros aún en pie y el propio anticristo._

 _Misty se encontraba tras la mesa de la sala que había salido volando instantes antes y que ahora le daba la cobertura perfecta para poder resucitar a Coco, que había resultado muerta instantes antes cuando uno de los hechiceros la atravesó con el atizador de la chimenea en un rápido uso de su telekinesis. La pobre mujer no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, pero ahora volvía a la vida siendo recibida por su hermana bruja con una acuosa sonrisa que pronto se vio interrumpida cuando una nueva explosión las hizo cubrirse de nuevo._

— _No hay tiempo, nos necesitan. —dijo la cajún antes de volver su atención a la lucha y recitar un hechizo en latín que, en teoría, tendría que dejar paralizadas las manos de uno de los hechiceros, dificultando así que pudiera seguir usando sus poderes._

 _Cordelia y Marie Laveau seguían uniendo fuerzas y por primera vez desde que fueron atacadas, parecía que iban ganando terreno a juzgar por como el anticristo se derrumbó arrodillándose en el suelo con un gruñido de dolor. Eso pareció dar fuerzas a las demás brujas que vieron renovadas sus fuerzas al volver a unir sus poderes y hechizos._

 _Pero el anticristo no era un enemigo fácil y cuando más parecía acorralado y hundido, de repente elevó su angelical rostro hacia las dos brujas y con una sádica sonrisa, como si de repente hubiese hallado lo que estaba buscando, extendió dramáticamente su brazo lanzando un ataque que, sorprendentemente, no impactó en ninguna sino que siguió su curso como si fuese un tiro errado._

— _¡MALLORY! —El inconfundible grito de Madison provocó que la pelea se paralizase por unos instantes haciendo que una suprema presa del pánico se olvidase de su enemigo para tornar la vista atrás hacia el largo pasillo._

 _Mallory siempre había sido una bruja muy poderosa, desde que nació había dado muestras de sus poderes, y con la guía que ofrecía el aquelarre estos no habían hecho más que aumentar cada día por lo que en cuanto el anticristo se alzó en la tierra, la niña bruja se convirtió en su principal objetivo a destruir si quería desatar el apocalipsis, más aún que la propia suprema._

 _Durante meses habían estado ideando una forma de proteger a la pequeña, sabiendo bien que iba a ser la primera en ser atacada seguida de Cordelia. Al final se había decidido que en el momento del ataque Stevie sería quien la protegiese llevándosela de la ciudad consigo. Pero no había habido tiempo para seguir el plan, y cuando abrieron los portales para que las brujas más jóvenes escaparan Mallory no pudo ir con ellas; su poder era demasiado como para pasar desapercibido, y hubiera sido la muerte de todas las brujas, como poner una diana en la espalda de cada una. Por eso Madison la había escondido buscando el momento perfecto, entretenidos todos en la batalla, para sacarla de la academia por su cuenta; pero Devan las había descubierto. Y cuando reveló su presencia ante todos al salir de una de las habitaciones, sólo pudo ofrecer el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña Mallory de ocho años con sus brazos, ahora manchados de sangre, como única protección. La ira y el dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de la actriz que veía como su mejor esfuerzo había sido inútil. Pero nada puco competir con el agónico grito que emitió Cordelia ante aquella imagen rompiendo en lágrimas al instante y llevándose una mano al pecho donde sentía aquel lacerante dolor como si, de repente, su propio corazón hubiese sido arrancado del pecho._

 _Ella era la suprema y estaba mentalizada para morir en algún momento debido a sus circunstancias, todas las brujas se encontraban allí estaban concienciadas en que quizá morirían en aquella batalla y lo habían aceptado así. Pero no Mallory. No su hija. Una niña inocente con toda su vida por delante jamás debería haberse visto envuelta en aquella lucha. Al momento se olvidó de todo, del anticristo, de los hechiceros, de toda aquella guerra para salir a la carrera hacia su pequeña. Casi chocando con la bruja más joven cuando llegó hasta ella y pudo acunar la pequeña cabeza de la niña, que caía laxa sin fuerza._

— _Mi amor, escúchame. Vuelve a mi. —Rogó entre lágrimas acariciando las frías y pálidas mejillas de Mallory manchadas por los surcos de las lágrimas que instantes antes habían cubierto su rostro debido al miedo, y ahora filo hilillo de sangre que caía de su nariz cuando recibió el impacto del poder del anticristo que le provocó la muerte._

 _Las manos de Cordelia no dejaban de temblar debido al pánico y al dolor que la muerte de su hija le había provocado y por más que intentaba realizar el "Vitalum Vitalis" estaba demasiado afectada para poder concentrarse, y su poder se había resentido tras la batalla por lo que no conseguía su objetivo._

— _¡Cordelia! —El aviso de Myrtle se escuchó alto y claro pero Cordelia no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para escuchar, demasiado perdida en resucitar a la pequeña como para preocuparse por su propia seguridad._

 _Todo pasó en un instante. Parecían a punto de ganar cuando Devan contraatacó haciendo que la suprema rompiera filas, con su mayor amenaza ahora neutralizada, y la segunda en la lista distraída, sólo necesitó unos segundos para recobrarse para lanzar a Marie Laveau hacia la pared con un gesto de su mano, y lanzar un nuevo ataque tan poderoso como letal hacia la suprema._

 _Cordelia giró en el último momento, justo a tiempo para sentir el calor del fuego que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad y que causaría su inequívoca muerte. Sintiendo ya su fracaso, anticipando la muerte de todo su aquelarre, odiándose por no haberlas podido salvar, por saber que antes de morir Misty y ella habían tenido que sufrir la pérdida de su pequeña._

 _Un latido de corazón. La diferencia entre ganar o perder; vivir o morir. Cuando ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos rendida a su cruel destino percibió la presencia de alguien más acercándose a ella, era una presencia buena, era luz, era una protección. Para cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era, ya era tarde. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver como en el último instante Misty había saltado entre ella y aquella bola de fuego recibiendo el impacto de ésta que la empujó contra una de las columnas de forma tan violenta que, si el fuego no había sido suficiente para acabar con ella, sin duda lo habría hecho el mármol de la columna con la que su cabeza golpeó plenamente._

— _¡Te voy a hacer pedazos, hijo de puta! –Fue la respuesta de una encolerizada Madison que con su sola mirada había convocado una nueva llamarada de fuego lanzándosela a Devan._

 _Esta vez la directora no tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo hacia su mujer, el sacrificio de ésta había sido el detonante para que Cordelia despertase. No podían ganar esa batalla, la única esperanza era huir. Con el nudo en la garganta y la desesperación tiñendo su voz lanzó una orden._

— _¡Al pantano! —Dijo a Madison. Todas sabían la fuerte conexión que había entre el pantano y Misty; una conexión que se había extendido también hacia su hija. Si había una forma de revivir a la niña era allí.— Madison, llévatela. —Repitió al ver que la bruja no parecía escucharla demasiado envuelta en su venganza como para pensar en nada más._

 _No tenían tiempo que perder, quizá la única solución era que Cordelia se sacrificase para que la nueva suprema, quien quiera que fuese, despertase y liderase a lo que quedase del aquelarre, pero para eso debían de salvarse algunas de las brujas mayores._

— _¡Madison! —Llamó su atención acunando su mejilla para encontrar su mirada con la de la bruja—Tienes que salir de aquí, lleváosla. —dijo incluyendo también a Coco con una mirada—. Yo le entretendré._

 _La actriz no tuvo que decir nada, al momento su expresión cambió dejando ver una grieta en toda aquella ira que la envolvía. No quería huir, no quería abandonar allí a sus hermanas brujas ni a su suprema, pero una mirada alrededor le dio la misma revelación que Cordelia acababa de tener. Zoe estaba tendida en el suelo desangrándose aferrándose a la vida por pura voluntad sin poder hacer nada más que respirar levemente mientras Queenie intentaba salvarla mientras lanzaba hechizos vudú a uno de los hechiceros. Myrtle, visiblemente cansada, se encargaba del siguiente. Sólo quedaban Marie Laveau, parecía inconsciente, y la propia Cordelia rodeadas de todos los cadáveres de hechiceros y Misty._

— _Sálvala, por favor. —Le pidió una vez más la directora entre lágrimas justo antes de darse la vuelta al presentir como Devan volvía a ponerse en pie mostrando una leve recuperación de su energía con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver al aquelarre ya destruido._

 _Madison estuvo a punto de desobedecer y enfrentarse al maldito demonio tal y como su instinto le pedía, pero Coco se abalanzó hacia ella y la pequeña Mallory deseando más que nunca, una manifestación útil de sus poderes._

— _La salvaremos. —prometió la rica heredera frenando a la actriz y ayudándola a acunar el cuerpo inerte de Mallory cuando combinaron los poderes de ambas para transmutarse._

— _¡No tendréis tanta suerte! —Amenazó el demonio con una carcajada lanzando una nueva bola de fuego hacia las brujas._

 _Cordelia ya estaba lanzando un hechizo de contraataque para frenarlo cuando la casa al completo comenzó a temblar y una llamara de energía cortó el paso de aquel ataque dándole tiempo a las brujas más jóvenes a escapar._

 _Cordelia, apoyada en una de las paredes al verse desplazada por la onda expansiva se quedó un momento sin respiración cuando sintió aquel cúmulo de pura energía y poder invadiendo el espacio. Con el mismo cuidado y suavidad que una manta ofrece ante las inclemencias del tiempo sintió como aquella energía la rodeaba con timidez, pidiendo su permiso antes de acercarse. Como si de un árbol se tratase podía sentir como la energía vibraba desde el suelo entrando en ella poco a poco desde sus pies atravesándola, llenándola, recargando su propio poder, liberándola de todo miedo y angustia, dándole el empuje y la seguridad que necesitaba. Una lágrima cayó de sus orbes marrones, viendo su camino cortado por la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro, podía percibirla a ella en todo su esplendor. Tornó el rostro hacia donde no se había atrevido a mirar aún, no queriendo que el dolor tomara el poder de sus acciones, pero cuando lo hizo no fue el cadáver de su mujer lo que encontró, de hecho el suelo estaba vacío._

 _Pero allí mismo, en su línea de visión, Misty se había alzado de nuevo, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. No había ira, ni venganza, ni miedo en su expresión, tan sólo la más pura determinación se dejaba ver en su azulada mirada. La calma y el poder que desprendía sólo eran comparables a la blanca luz que irradiaba cegando a sus enemigos._

 _Los hechiceros combinaron sus poderes en un nuevo hechizo en latín, pero no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Misty sólo movió su cabeza ligeramente y al momento dos grandes raíces surgieron de la tierra siguiendo sus órdenes al apresar a ambos dejándolos indefensos para que Myrtle y Queenie remataran el trabajo._

 _Devan rugió encolerizado al ver cómo se habían cambiado las tornas ahora en su contra y lanzó un nuevo ataque hacia la suprema, un ataque que acabó chocando contra un escudo invisible ante el asombro de la propia Cordelia y de la reina vudú, que, recuperada, se había posicionado a su lado. Ambas miraron a la bruja de dorados rizos hallando explicación en cómo ésta se encontraba con un brazo alzado como si hubiese invocado algo frente a ellas. Y cuando un nuevo ataque del demonio quedó bloqueado por otro movimiento de la bruja cajún la sonrisa de ésta fue contagiosa para las otras dos._

— _Envía a ese hijo de puta al infierno, y que mande recuerdos a su padre de mi parte. —Sentenció Misty con voz firme alzando ambos brazos y con ellos el escudo que las protegía a ambas._

 _Con una sonrisa Cordelia volvió la atención hacia su enemigo, armada con la confianza y el poder regenerado que ahora sentía vibrar por todo su cuerpo no tenía ninguna duda. Esta vez ganarían._

 _Marie Laveau, reina vudú, y Cordelia Goode, suprema del aquelarre aunaron fuerzas con sus poderes y hechizos contraatacando cada ataque del anticristo, avanzando hacia él sin ninguna pausa siendo protegidas por el aura y la luz de Misty Day. No eran rival para ningún anticristo. Y cuando le tuvieron arrinconado contra las níveas puertas de la academia, Cordelia le paralizó con sus poderes dejando que fuese Marie Laveau quien se acercase a él de una zancada y le atravesara el pecho con una mano para poder arrancar de éste su corazón sin ninguna ceremonia ni dilación._

— _Quien iba a creer que el demonio tenía corazón. —Se burló la reina vudú al mirar el órgano aún latente en su mano._

— _No éste. —Respondió Cordelia con el aplomo de quien dicta sentencia, tal y como hicieron sus actos cuando al extender sus manos, las llamas consumieron el cuerpo ya inerte del que había sido el anticristo hasta hacía unos instantes._

 _Por unos segundos el silencio pareció adueñarse de toda la academia, pero el jadeo de la bruja cajún cuando bajó sus brazos dando por terminada así su protección, llamó la atención sobre ella._

— _¡Misty! —Exclamó Cordelia corriendo hacia su mujer para sujetarla al temer que caería al suelo. Detalle que Misty agradeció con una leve sonrisa._

— _Estoy bien. Tranquila. —Aseguró acariciando la mejilla de la suprema sabiendo del miedo que ésta había sufrido al verla "morir" antes. Y como si quisiera probar su punto no se resistió a darle un corto beso en los labios—. Pero ahora las demás nos necesitan._

 _En eso ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y rápidamente volvieron a la realidad acercándose a una Zoe ya sin fuerzas._

— _No he podido hacer nada. —Explicó impotente Queenie cuando las brujas se acercaron a ellas._

 _Cordelia rodeó los hombros de Queenie asegurándole así que nadie le echaba la culpa de nada, al contrario, si no hubiese sido por ella Zoe ya estaría muerta desde hacía más tiempo. Y valiéndose de aquel gesto la condujo hacia atrás para dejar paso a Misty que rápidamente se arrodilló al lado de la joven inconsciente. Rozó la mejilla de Zoe varias veces haciéndola despertar sonriendo con alivio cuando la joven le devolvió una vidriosa mirada con la que parecía despedirse de todos._

— _No te preocupes, estarás bien. —Susurró Misty como si pudiese leerle los pensamientos._

 _La rubia cerró los ojos y con tranquilidad llevó una mano hasta el brazo cercenado de la bruja, mientras la otra mano se posaba sobre su frente. Ante la atenta mirada de parte del aquelarre, un tenue resplandor pareció rodear a Misty cuando parte de su energía pareció trasmitirse a la joven tendida en el suelo, curando heridas y otorgando fuerzas a su paso hasta que, de repente, Zoe abrió los ojos del todo y con un jadeo se irguió hasta sentarse respirando con bocanadas de aire como si hubiese estado sumergida en el agua todo ese tiempo._

 _Las exclamaciones de asombro y sorpresa del resto de brujas no se hicieron esperar._

— _¿Misty? —Preguntó Cordelia dubitativa ante aquella muestra de poder._

 _Misty siempre había podido revivir a cualquier ser vivo, ese era su poder principal, pero aquel alcance de sanación cuando el ser aún no había muerto, era completamente nuevo._

— _Vamos a por nuestra Mallory antes de que sea tarde. Nos necesita. —Respondió Misty de repente enigmática, como si de verdad pudiese escuchar la voz de su hija, mientras frotaba la espalda de Zoe para tranquilizarla._

 _Todas las brujas se concentraron cerca de Cordelia que, con sus poderes revitalizados, no tuvo problema alguno en combinarlos con cada uno de los poderes del resto de las brujas para transmutarlas a todas a la cabaña del pantano sin querer perder más tiempo._

— _No funciona —Se lamentó entre lágrimas una Madison que se dio por vencida cuando vio que, por tercera vez, la magia combinada de ella con Coco y el barro del pantano con la que habían intentado cerrar la herida en el pecho de la pequeña, eran completamente inútiles._

— _¡No! No podemos fallar. —Respondió testaruda Coco quien, a pesar de sus propias lágrimas, volvía a intentar devolver la vida a la pequeña Mallory tendida en la alfombra de la cabaña._

 _El resto del aquelarre apareció allí mismo causando las consiguientes sorpresas. Coco se permitió un momento de esperanza al ver a todas aún vivas, pero no hubo mucho tiempo de preguntas cuando le cedió espacio a Cordelia y Misty que no tenían ojos para nadie más que no fuera su hija a la que rápidamente rodearon. Cordelia levantó a la pequeña en sus brazos como tantas veces había hecho sin poder retener un sollozo al notar el frío que ahora la invadía y el repentino peso del cuerpo inerte. Pero Misty no se dejó vencer por el desánimo y con una rápida caricia en el brazo de la suprema, le pidió permiso pasando a ser ella quien acunara a Mallory. Con mucho cuidado volvió a cubrir la herida abierta con el lodo del pantano que Coco o Madison habían debido de traer cuando llegaron allí. Se permitió un momento para serenarse, olvidando todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas y centrándose en otros recuerdos._

 _La cantarina carcajada de Mallory cuando estaban jugando en el jardín._

 _La expresión de su cara en un pucherito cuando le pedía a Cordelia que le leyera un cuento más antes de irse a dormir. Y siempre lo conseguía._

 _El tono quejumbroso y cansado de su voz cuando estaba cansada y buscaba los brazos de Misty para que la llevara a la cama._

 _Aquella vez que, siendo aún un bebé se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Cordelia mientras ésta aún estaba sentada en la mecedora de la habitación, siendo arropadas después por una Misty que no tuvo el valor de despertar a ninguna de las dos._

 _La forma en la que siempre conseguía encandilar a sus tías para que le compraran o hicieran con ella lo que quisiera, como aquel día en el que convenció a Madison de que se vistiera con ella como una princesa Disney._

 _Eran esos los recuerdos de su familia, de su hija, de la vida que aún le pertenecía._

 _Y con un movimiento tan lento como reverencial, descendió hasta posar sus labios contra la frente de la pequeña._

— _Vita ego apello._

 _El susurro apenas fue escuchado, pero como si de una llamada a viva voz se tratase, al momento la luz que la rodeaba y que no parecía desaparecer nunca, volvió a intensificarse envolviéndolas a ambas. Visto desde fuera parecía que Misty cedía su poder dándoselo a aquellos a quien curaba, pero en lugar de debilitarse, esa misma energía, una vez cumplida su misión, volvía a su origen completando así el círculo. Un ciclo. El ciclo de la vida. Ceder y obtener._

 _Ante la atenta mirada de todo el aquelarre y de una Cordelia que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer por el pánico que sentía, centrándose en silenciosos ruegos al destino, la pequeña Mallory abrió sus vivaces ojos con una exclamación._

— _¡Mami!_

 _Al momento se vio rodeada por los brazos de Misty y Cordelia que ya no pudieron retener más sus emociones y las dejaron salir en forma de lágrimas y risas y besos en la oscura cabellera de la niña que, aún asustada se aferraba a ambas._

— _Estás bien, mi vida. Estás a salvo. —Repetía una y otra vez la suprema sin poder creerse aún que su familia y su querido aquelarre estuviese a salvo, acariciando la espalda de la niña._

— _Tenía mucho miedo… —Confesó la pequeña aún escondida en los rizos de su madre Misty pero aferrada con una mano a la de su otra madre como si no quisiera separarse de ninguna._

 _Ambas brujas se miraron por un momento aún atenazadas por el miedo de haberla perdido. Ellas eran las adultas y también habían sentido ese mismo pánico._

— _Lo sabemos, cariño. Pero has sido muy valiente y mami se ha encargado de ese demonio malo y nunca más nos hará daño. —Aseguró Misty tanto a su hija como a su mujer con una sonrisa dirigida a ésta última cuando la acercó más hacía así para poder abrazarlas a ambas._

— _Estamos a salvo. —Suspiró Cordelia al cerrar los ojos dejando que la presencia de Misty y Mallory y el resto de las brujas calaran en ella tranquilizando sus peores miedos._

…

 _Horas después, cuando todas las brujas del aquelarre habían sido localizadas y distribuidas en hoteles de la ciudad para pasar aquellas primeras noches tras el desastre, y todas a salvo, la suprema al fin se permitió bajar la guardia._

— _Ten, te vendrá bien. —Dijo Misty al acercarle a su mujer una taza de té, despertándola así de su vigilia para con Mallory quien dormía plácidamente en la cama y de quien no apartaba la vista ni un momento.— Madison ha llamado para decir que Zoe está bien y que se quedará con ella. Queenie y Coco se han repartido en los demás hoteles para calmar a las chicas. Pero todas están bien.— Informó Misty tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Cordelia abrazándola al momento.— Y Mallory también lo está._

 _Cordelia sonrió elevando la mirada hacia la contraria desde el hombro de esta donde se apoyaba sabiendo bien que Misty había sabido leer sus miedos._

— _¿Puedes culparme por preocuparme? Os perdí a las dos en el mismo momento. Y tú me salvaste. No sé qué hubiera hecho si… —No llegó a terminar la frase debido al temblor en su voz que fue acallado con un suave beso en su frente por parte de Misty._

— _No tienes que pensar en eso. Estamos bien, estamos a salvo todas, y nuestro peor enemigo ha desaparecido porque tu le has vencido. —Recordó con adoración en su voz._

 _Cordelia negó con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla._

— _No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Tu protección, como regeneraste mi energía… ¿cómo lo hiciste?_

 _Desde ese momento la energía de Misty había cambiado, siempre había sido muy pura, luminiscente, llena de vida, como ella. Pero ahora era aún más intensa y brillante al mismo tiempo que más serena._

 _Misty negó mordiendo su labio inferior por un segundo como siempre hacía cuando tenía dudas o estaba nerviosa._

— _Sentí el impacto de su poder y el golpe de después y sentí como la muerte me reclamaba de nuevo. Pero después fue como si despertase y por primera vez pudiese ver todos los colores con su verdadera intensidad, podía sentir el ritmo y el ruido de la vida que nos rodeaba, de cada planta, cada insecto, cada persona. Y podía canalizar toda esa energía y usarla. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero me siento muy bien. —Aseguró. Buscó con su mano la de la suprema para poder entrelazar las manos de ambas antes de besar suavemente los nudillos de ésta.— Me siento en equilibrio y conectada con el mundo, como si al fin formase plenamente parte de él._

— _Formas parte del ciclo de la vida, y esa vida se te es concedida para proteger. —Dijo Cordelia siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de su mujer con una sonrisa que ambas compartieron cuando se percataron de que ambas estaban pensando lo mismo._

 _Pero fue Misty la que se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta:_

— _Creo que soy la bruja blanca._

* * *

¡Gracias por leerlo! Agradezco mucho los comentarios.


End file.
